Siete formas de amar
by Lilith-chan
Summary: Serie de siete drabbles sobre distintas parejas de Uraboku. Drabble 3: HotsumaxShusei. Shonen ai.
1. Hijos

**Hola a todos! Esta serie de drabbles se me ocurrió luego de ver el final de Uraboku. Serán siete drabbles sobre distintas parejas (advierto que la gran mayoría serán shonen ai!) Espero que les guste.  
**

**Drabbles: Hijos, Celos, Torpeza, Dibujos, Palabras, Infancia, Vínculo.**

**Drabble Hijos: LukaxYuki (chica)  
**

**Aclaración de siempre: Uraboku no me pertenece.**

**Hijos**

Luka no podía imaginar una mujer más perfecta que Yuki. No luego de verla tranquilizando a los alocados y revoltosos Zweilt con esa voz dulce y paciencia a prueba de todo. Era tan hermosa y pura que, quizá, el mundo no estaba preparado para dos personas iguales. Aún así, él sabía que debía estar a su lado para apoyarla. Y lo comprobó al observarla caer en la cama totalmente agotada luego de las locuras del día. Se recostó al lado de su princesa, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura. Ella simplemente lo observó con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿En verdad no deseas que acabe con ellos? –preguntó, bajito-. Terminarán por estresarte y enfermarás.

-¡Vaya cosas que dices, Luka! –soltó, divertida-. Además, si no controlo esta clase de situaciones, ¿cómo controlaré lo que se vendrá después?

-¿A qué te refieres?

La extrañeza en la mirada del de cabellos negros provocó la risa de la mujer que se acercó más a él para besarlo con toda la suavidad y ternura de la que era capaz.

-Me refiero a cuando tengamos hijos. ¿O es que no quieres hijos?

¡Hijos! Luka se quedó boquiabierto por la impresión. ¿Yuki deseaba tener hijos? Entonces se imaginó a un par de niños corriendo y gritándole "papá, papá", obligándolo a jugar con ellos y robándole la atención de su mujer. Suspiró agotado y la princesa se largó a reír, seguramente adivinando el pensamiento de su amado. Él también rió, para luego colocarse sobre la chica mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Bueno, si quieres hijos, habrá que trabajar para ello –con sus labios dejó un suave roce en los contrarios-. No van a llegar solos.

-Luka… -murmuró, ligeramente sonrojada, mientras alzaba sus brazos para entrelazarlos por sobre el cuello contrario-. Sólo te estás aprovechando de la situación.

Y aunque esa noche no hubo hijos no faltaron las caricias.


	2. Celos

**Hola a todos! Aquí el segundo drabble sobre la que es mi pareja favorita de la serie: TsukumoxToko (¡Alerta de incesto!)**

**Disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios!  
**

**Celos**

Tsukumo no sabía con certeza qué le estaba ocurriendo, pero algo en su interior se quemaba cada vez que un nuevo chico sacaba a bailar a su hermana. Desde muy temprano que le pareció una mala idea eso de ir al baile del instituto. O, mejor dicho, desde que vio cómo Toko se ponía hermosa para ir. Su hermana era una belleza, por lo que era evidente que gran parte de los chicos presentes la deseaban como pareja de baile… y algo más.

Toda esta situación molestaba profundamente al de cabellos plateados, a pesar de que él también era llamado al centro de la pista por un nada despreciable número de chicas. Sin embargo, no era capaz de concentrarse en ninguna y sus ojos siempre buscaban a su misma sangre, dónde fuera que estuviese.

Entonces la situación tomó un giro inesperado. Una de las compañeras de baile de Tsukumo, tratando de que este sólo se centrara en ella, intentó besarlo. El chico, al percatarse, tuvo la idea de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero sólo consiguió caer con su compañera sobre él. Y esto desató la ira de la mayor de los Murasame que, sin pensarlo, quitó a la joven de un empujón, ayudó a parar a su pariente y acusó a la muchacha de estar acosando a su hermano menor, además de gritar una que otra amenaza, para luego tomar de la mano al de cabellos color plata y salir del recinto.

-¡Estúpida mujer! –reclamaba, mientras iban camino a casa-. ¿Ella quería tu primer beso? ¡No lo tendrá! ¡Ninguna de ellas lo tendrá! –se detuvo, girando para mirar a su hermano, sin soltarle la mano-. ¿Verdad que seré yo quien tenga tu primer beso? O acaso… ¿acaso deseas que otra chica lo tenga?

-Toko-chan… -murmuró, sonrojado, para luego envolver en un abrazo a su hermana-. Sólo tú me podrás besar, lo prometo.

Ella sonrió, correspondiendo al abrazo, para luego acercarse un poco más a él y depositar, suavemente, ese primer beso del que habían estado hablando. Ambos se miraron y rieron tiernamente, para después continuar el resto del camino tomados de la mano.


	3. Torpeza

**Hace mucho que no actualizaba, todo es culpa de los viajes por vacaciones... En fin, aquí traigo el tercero de estos siete drabbles. Advertencia de shonen ai HotsumaxShusei. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Torpeza**

Que Hotsuma no fuese capaz de concentrarse en clases no era ninguna novedad pero, que el motivo de su distracción de debiera a San Valentín sí era extraño. Aquella fecha en donde las chicas regalaban chocolates a sus enamorados estaba presente desde hace un buen tiempo en la cabeza del rubio. No, él no era una chica. Pero estaba enamorado desde antes de percatarse de estarlo. Y ahora, totalmente convencido de ese amor, deseaba expresarlo durante esa fecha tan significativa. ¿Cómo? Ese era su problema. Las cosas sentimentales, y las sutilezas en general, no se le daban nada bien, por lo que no hallaba la forma de confesar algo tan importante. ¿Cómo podía explicar lo que sentía cada vez que miraba a esa persona? ¿O lo rápido que su corazón latía con sólo estar a su lado? Cada momento junto a ese ser era único y quería, con todas sus fuerzas, expresar sus sentimientos en un acto especial.

Y el tiempo pasó sin que nada llegara a su mente.

Volvió a casa, resignado. Tendría que confesarse sin obsequio o continuar esperando. No. Lo último no era una opción, ya mucho había esperado. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en ese ser supo que la confesión le sería imposible. ¡No, no, no! Tenía que ser valiente. Se acercó pero, antes de poder decir algo, esas bellas manos tan deseadas le extendían una pequeña y bonita caja de bombones.

-Ten, Hotsuma. Sé que te gustan los dulces y hoy es un día ideal para regalar chocolates a los amigos.

Se le había adelantado. Aunque sin confesión. Tomó la caja, disgustado por ser tan patético.

-Shusei, yo… -no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca-. ¡Prometo darte algo para el día blanco!

-¿Eh? –se echó a reír, divertido-. Hotsuma, el día blanco es para devolver chocolates a la persona que te gusta.

El rubio lo miró con seriedad, provocando la curiosidad del joven con la cicatriz.

-Por eso. Te daré chocolates para el día blanco.

Shusei se ruborizó, sin saber qué decir. Finalmente sonrió, soltó una risita, y dio media vuelta.

-Entonces los estaré esperando.


End file.
